<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody write this please. by kbl55429</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417497">Somebody write this please.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429'>kbl55429</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>When the COVID-19 lockdown hits LA, Eddie sends Christopher to live with his parents in Texas due to him being a first responder and the chances of him coming into contact with the virus increasing and with Chris having CP it’s safer for him. Buck moves in temporarily so Eddie doesn’t get lonely since he’s so use to having Chris and them not knowing when Chris will be able to come home. Love happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody write this please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can have it to where Eddie and Buck already have feelings but both don’t think the other feels the same. Personally I would love to see them not have feelings at first and only be best friends but the more time they spend together the feelings change. Slow burn. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>